fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Silver Key
does the 51st key in the shadow court (FII) count to your total? I have all the keys but one (in bloodstone) including the 51st, so it should be a total of 50, but it only counts 49. i think the missing one is on 'Lions Head Isle' but it freezes halfway through loading to there, is it possible for me to get 'The Hourder'? Agent Tasmania 06:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can remember, The Hoarder comes at 50. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :That's walking the fine line before totaly irrelevent. Agent Tasmania 11:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I guess I should have been clearer, so: *There are 51 silver keys, if you have them all it will say 51/50 *The extra key is in Wraithmarsh, if you have that one it will say Wraithmarsh 7/6 **Therefore if you have Wraithmarsh 6/6 and Bloodstone 4/5 (for example) you only have 49 of the 51 *You need 50 and not 51 to get The Hoarder achievement **If you therefore cannot get 50, I'm afraid you won't be able to get the achievement ::Hope that is more relevant. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::No it still isn't. you don't seem to heave read my actual problem. NVM though, now it won't save any progress at all. Agent Tasmania 10:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Redundant Why should this page exist when Silver key already has all this information? --JonTheMon 16:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Shifting sands Anyone know where the keys are in Shifting Sands? I need one more and can't seem to find the last one. Alpha Lycos 02:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) 7 Silver Keys in Millfields There are seven silver keys listed on the map for Millfields. One (currently) unlisted on is at the back of Pepperpot Cave. Find the cave by following the overland rail tracks from the Monorail Station to the boarded up entrace to the cave (name will appear onscreen). Break the boards down and enter. The key is all the way to the back, guarded by several bands of Hobbes. 19:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Chillbreath Caverns Key guide Ok so I followed the directions listed on the page for the key visible when doing the Missing Child quest, and the directions took me to the entrance of the cave required for the quest, not the one giving access to the key.--Alpha Lycos 02:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, those directions only made sense if you actually already knew where you were going. I've updated them so hopefully they make more sense now. The relevant part is that you need to cross the bridge over the path leading to the Demon Door, and not the next one up. You stay in the woodland throughout and don't cross the snowline. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Official Description? Is an official description required to be on this page? --Nachtide (talk) 02:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Not really. You can add one if you want, but I expect the description is different in each game anyway. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 08:03, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :No only is it different in each game, but I think it doesn't exist in Fable/TLC/Anniversary, just calling it a Silver Key with no description if I recall correctly.Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:51, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Fable III merely says: "Use silver keys to open silver key chests and unlock treasures." Not much to add. I can check Fable II if you'd want it.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC)